


sometimes it feels like a blessing

by mrobrotzly



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (not exactly a desk), 5+1 Things, Accidental Knotting, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Deepthroating, First Kiss, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Semi-Public Blow jobs (Jaskier is Invisible), The Witcher Lore, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Truth Serum, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Witcher Contracts, Witcher Signs (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrobrotzly/pseuds/mrobrotzly
Summary: Magic + 5+1 + KnottingOr 5 times Jaskier and Geralt could see the effect of magic on them and 1 time it took them a little to realize it.[...] The Witcher opened his eyes wide, realizing what had happened and what he had just said. He didn't mean to say that, he didn't mean to expose that feeling out loud, at least not now and not like this.Then why? Why did he answer that question so sincerely?He looked at the bard, still astonished by the confession, hair stuck to his forehead, wet with the potions that somehow splashed on his face...Fuck."The potions" he said quietly. [...]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 373





	sometimes it feels like a blessing

**Author's Note:**

> TW: **IV** \- Jaskier's father is not a good parent - only mention him yelling at Jaskier when he was a kid, but it’s always good to warn
> 
> the meaning of the colors (based more on my own interpretation) is in the end notes
> 
> always remembering: english is not my first language, probably you'll find some mistakes here, sorry, just tell me if it's really a big problem and i'll do my best to correct this.

**I**

One day, in the middle of spring, Geralt had a contract for some unknown creature and, obviously, failed to convince Jaskier to stay at the inn, it had been a decade since they met and Geralt was never good at getting the troubadour to obey any of his commands - even if they're to keep him out of harm's way.

Fortunately, the creature wasn't dangerous, a hybrid of several animals, but - 'cause it attacked him and almost hurt Jaskier (which was what most infuriated Geralt, if the creature hadn't come close to the bard, it would probably be alive now, but he would never say it out loud, obviously, it wasn't like he cared, was it?) - it's no longer breathing at the moment.

The problem was - and seriously, Geralt should have thought of it earlier - that hybrids don't just exist freely, they're created. And they're usually created by people who're mostly crazy and who're, even worse, mages.

"My poor Delilah!" the sorceress was in front of both of them, eyes shining with anger and unshed tears, she prepared to release her chaos, but Geralt drew his sword quickly, making her hesitate.

“You killed her! My own creation!" Geralt watched her carefully, she was clearly not someone with a sane mind "Do you know what it's like to love something, Witcher?” she spat out the last word, making a face of disgust "I don't think you know, shame!" she laughed a bitter and hysterical laugh "I would love to destroy everything you love."

Her growl made him clench his fist in the sword's hilt, unconsciously taking a step to the side, hiding the bard behind his body.

She raised her eyebrows, tilting her head to the side, watching him for a few seconds and smiling, a smile that made the Witcher felt an unpleasant feeling grow in his body.

"Pretty little thing you’ve there, uh?!" she purred and Geralt felt a growl rumbling in his chest “A bard? Would you play for me, dear?”

Jaskier stuttered, Geralt didn't need to look at him to know that his blue eyes were wide.

"Leave him out of this" he said firmly, his voice lower than usual.

She gave a cynical laugh.

"Why, Witcher?" and she tentatively took a step forward, Geralt clenched his teeth, his knuckles white for gripping the sword's hilt “Your pet for mine. It seems like a fair exchange…” she tried to move again, Geralt's body moved together to stop her “The things I would do to him…”

This time he snarled and the sorceress narrowed her eyes, anger returning to her face.

"Let's do it in the difficult way then."

And she raised her hands, sending a pulse of magic at the same time that Geralt casted Quen, protecting him and Jaskier, he could hear the bard's surprised gasp and the sorceress' disgruntled noise for not having succeeded in the spell.

He pushed Jaskier aside, behind the nearest tree, as he went towards the woman, she was good at dodging, but not attacking and her magic wasn’t powerful enough to hurt him badly - probably the power she has was only for breeding creatures and hybrids, not for battles.

She danced - and had no better word to describe what she was doing - around him and even without causing significant damage, he felt her chaos tiring him every time it came in contact with his skin, making him even more irritated 'cause it's delaying his movements.

She laughed, dodging a blow from the sword and snapping her fingers "In a moment the magic will fully affect you, Witcher, and you'll no longer be able to move."

"Not if I kill you first" he grunted and, honestly, he didn't want to have to kill anyone that day, he only accepted the contract 'cause it seemed easy, but of course Destiny would laugh at his face.

He dodged a spell, one of the weakest he has ever seen or feel and he would have laughed at it had it not been for the yelp he heard coming from behind him, the spell had chipped a piece of the wood.

"Jaskier!" he called, without taking his eyes off the enemy.

"I'm fine!" was the answer, but he didn't have time to feel relieved 'cause the sorceress moved her hands again, this time deliberately missing Geralt, trying to hit the tree protecting the bard.

"Your fight is with me!" Geralt grunted, sword passing very close to the woman's chest.

"I don’t think so" she laughed and moved quickly, now closer to where Jaskier was "Let's see if you'll like to feel what I'm feeling."

As she raised her arms he heard Jaskier choking, as if trying to breathe while someone tightened their hands around his neck and he felt his whole body go cold, memories of the moment when he saw the bard spitting blood, his purple and swollen throat and Geralt being unable to do anything to help him...

The only thing that kept him from being still and unable to react was the years of training on Kaer Morhen, the woman was focused on the spell, frowning and the Witcher realized it was a difficult spell for her, so it would be the perfect time for he to attack.

When she realized he was approaching it was too late, he already had half the blade of his sword buried in her stomach.

"You" she said, widening her eyes as he pushed the sword deeper, her arms falling limp beside his body "One day, Witcher, you'll lose everything" she whispered to him, laughing and looking at him hysterically “They're going to leave. And you'll be alone like you truly deserve” she tried to spat blood on his face before falling forward when he pulled the sword out of her body. 

And on the ground, meters from where her creature was, the sorceress stayed.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice asked, Geralt turned, seeing Jaskier behind him, looking at him with concern.

"I should be the one asking you that" he said.

"I'm. Thanks to you” the bard smiled at him and something in Geralt's chest calmed down, he felt a wave of relief relaxing every part of his body as he looked at Jaskier.

That was until the bard widened his eyes and opened his mouth as if something was very wrong.

"What?" the grip on the sword's hilt tightened, he looked around.

"Geralt!" he exclaimed taking a step forward "Look at me."

The Witcher looked at the troubadour, frowning in confusion, the feeling getting worse when he saw a smile spread across Jaskier's face. Did some magic hit the bard and he's going crazy? Geralt frowned, feeling concern wash over him.

"Okay, this is amazing!" Jaskier laughed, delighted with something, his face lighting up in a way that made Geralt's chest warm and he didn't want to understand why.

"Bard" he said warningly.

"Oh, no, don't _bard_ me" Jaskier pointed a finger at him, but was still smiling "This is fantastic, Geralt."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he started to get annoyed, Jaskier not going straight to the point getting on his nerves.

"Okay, okay" he raised his arms in surrender "No need to be angry."

"I'm not" maybe a little.

"Yes, you're, it's on your face" he gestured with his hand "literally, Geralt, your eyes are red."

He blinked, staring at Jaskier to make sure it wasn't a prank, if that was true it meant that magic had affected him in other ways besides physical tiredness. Was this the only side effect? Or would there be others?

“They're turning orange now... Look, I learned a lot at Oxenfurt and I'm very wise in several subjects, but, unfortunately, not the meaning of colors, so you've to tell me: what are you feeling, Geralt?”

"I don’t-"

"Don't what? Have feelings?” the bard laughed wryly "Come on, Geralt, I've known you for a decade! I know very well that you feel and how much you feel, well Yennefer is a proof of that.”

The Witcher pressed his lips at the mention of the sorceress, refusing to look away from Jaskier, the bard raised his eyebrows.

"Black?" he brought his face close and Geralt held his breath. "It wasn't what I was expecting when I mentioned her."

He felt the irritation build up again.

"I'm not an experiment for your fun, bard" He practically spat, turning and starting to walk towards the camp, sword, still stained with blood, in his hands. Jaskier sighed.

"Okay, I admit, it wasn't fair" he followed Geralt and maybe, just maybe, the Witcher was walking more slowly so the troubadour could catch up "But you can't blame me for being curious, I'm a bard, Geralt!"

He didn't answer either that or the dozens of other things Jaskier said before they got to the camp.

And it was a little uncomfortable to sit on the forest floor and clean his swords while the bard stared at him like _that._

"How long do you think the spell will last?" he asked.

"I don't know, she wasn't a very good witch."

Jaskier laughed and he felt the sound melting all his annoyance, he frowned at it while cleaning the iron blade with a cloth.

"Don't you want to see?" Jaskier asked "You know... your eyes."

“Why would I? I can feel the magic, I don't need to see it to know it's here.”

The bard shrugged.

"I dont know. I always wanted to know what I would look like if my eyes were a different color, maybe green or brown.”

Geralt stopped what he was doing, lifting his head and looking at Jaskier's face. The first thing he thought was _"why?"_

Why change such beautiful blue? Blue that he adores to look at, that seemed to shine every time the bard smiled or performed in places where his music was appreciated, blue like an ocean that want to pull him, drown him and he knew he wouldn't try to resist these waves. Eyes so beautiful that with one look the bard have him in the palm of his hands. Eyes that, for some reason, now stared at him with delight.

"That's a beautiful color..." Jaskier whispered so sincerely, smiling in such a way that Geralt had to bend his head and watch his dim reflection on the blade.

And he saw pink, a light and soft _pink._

He swallowed, suddenly wanting to run away from there.

The truth was that he knew the meaning of colors, he'd read about it in one of the books he found in Vesemir's personal collection when he was a boy and, thanks to whatever made his memory flawless, he remembered it very well.

He stood up turning his face away, hiding it from Jaskier and looking towards the forest.

"I'm going to get us dinner."

And left without waiting for an answer. Ignoring not only the confused look the bard had on his face, but also the felling that growed up in his chest, this would be just one more thing he would bury and try to forget.

**II**

As much as the two tried to act normally, things were awkward and Geralt was restless. It had been three years since the dragon hunt, two of those the Witcher was in Kaer Morhen, training Ciri, establishing a connection with Yennefer and doing everything he could to not think about the last time he saw Jaskier.

It didn't work, obviously, Nilfgaard was still after the princess and connecting her to Geralt put the bard in a dangerous position, since he's someone who was always by the Witcher side and, gods, people called Jaskier " _his_ bard".

He spent a lot of time stuck in his own mind thinking about what he would say to Jaskier when he found him. If he found him... What if something had happened to him? Geralt was so nervous and grumpy that Yennefer had to put some sense into his head, telling him to stop being a complete idiot and go after the bard to apologize.

He did that.

Well, he tried.

He told Jaskier that he wanted to take him somewhere safe (and, no, Oxenfurt wouldn't be safe for him), mumbled “I'm sorry” and told him about the plans to stay in Kaer Morhen, where Jaskier would have Geralt, his brothers, his mentor and Yennefer to protect him - and maybe Ciri too, in two years she learned well to defend herself and the ones she loves, no doubt that she would love Jaskier as family.

But now, the way things were tense between them... Geralt didn't know what to do, part of him wanted to run, but he refused to do that, not now that he's finally with Jaskier again.

Well, Jaskier kept talking, telling stories, occasionally commenting on the politics behind the war - he _was_ educated to be a viscount - but he never spoke about the years he and Geralt weren't together and few times he performed when they were in a tavern or inn. “We have to keep a low profile, Geralt” he always said, also using that as an excuse for less vibrant clothes - despite insisting on wearing red, something that made the Witcher feel a twinge in his chest, everytime.

And again, the problem was that Geralt was unable to convince Jaskier to stay behind - to be honest, he didn't want to leave the troubadour, something in the back of his mind kept whispering that if he lost sight of the bard, Jaskier would leave for good and never come back. Well, the truth is he didn't know how in all these years something like that never happened... Sometimes, when Jaskier had already fallen asleep, while Geralt stared at the stars and focused on listening to the bard's heartbeat, he wondered if after things settle down, when the war is no longer a concern to them, if Jaskier would remain at his side, if he would be able to fix what happened at the top of that mountain.

They had left Roach in a stable in an inn they didn’t reserved a room - they didn’t have the time or coin for the luxury of sleeping with a roof over their heads - but the innkeeper loved animals so the mare would have some treats and care. The man who hired him gave little information, the deaths in a dense part of the forest had been happening for some years, but no one in the city was concerned “We had protection” the man said, but refused to tell from who or why they no longer had this protection, well, whatever, he had a job to do and was in need of coin.

Jaskier was a few steps back, looking closely at the tracks he and Geralt were following.

"Don't these footprints look like... hands?" he asked quietly, frowning as he studied the marks on the ground.

"Hm" the Witcher replied, sniffing the air "I didn't find anything. Not yet. Stay close and when I tell you to run, you run."

“Right” the bard sighed, biting his lips to stop himself from humming something, the silence made him nervous.

But between silence and the possibility of being left behind again, he preferred silence.

"There's a house over there" Geralt said, a few minutes later, pointing the tip of the sword in the direction, it was a little dark for Jaskier and the cottage was kinda far away so he only saw that something was blocking the way ahead.

"And the monster?" the bard stopped walking seconds before bumping into the Witcher's back.

"Not so close if I can't hear it."

"Do you have any idea what it's?"

He shook his head.

"Let's find out" he started walking again without waiting for Jaskier to respond.

It was near the door that his medallion began to vibrate, he frowned, took a step back and the vibration stopped.

"What's it?" Jaskier asked, stopping beside him.

“Magic in the house” he put his hand on the wood, it looked normal “Only in the house.”

"And let me guess, we're going to enter this abandoned and slightly scary house anyway, right?"

"It's my job, you can stay here if you want" and the Witcher pushed the door, trying hard not to be so loud, if there was someone or something there, it was good that they didn't know they had visitors.

Jaskier took a deep breath, following Geralt, the room was too dark for him, he reached out, holding the Witcher's biceps so he wouldn't trip.

"What?" Geralt asked, stopping walking and this time the bard bumped into his back.

"I know that I'm really gorgeous and sometimes I can look like an angel or a god, but oddly enough, Geralt, I'm still human" he sighed "I can't see anything."

And Geralt was thoughtful for a moment, Jaskier felt anxious, without seeing the expressions on his face, he couldn't say whether or not he had annoyed the Witcher with something so trivial.

"Wait here" he said quietly and the bard pressed his lips together, if Geralt's going to leave him behind, at least let him go back into the forest to stay under the moonlight.

He heard the wood crack next to him as Geralt paced the room. The Witcher made a movement with his fingers and suddenly a candle, short and half melted in a dusty candlestick, lit up in front of him, he looked back, seeing Jaskier looking a him surprised.

"Here" he handed the candlestick to the bard "Stay close."

The cottage wasn't at all cozy, there were countless wood bookshelves with peculiar decor, bottles and jars, some with liquids and others with something that could very well be parts of dead animals - _let's hope they're animals,_ Jaskier thought - sharp instruments and tools that's better not to know what they're for. Not to mention the books on the furniture and on the floor, covered with mold, dust and webs.

"Lovely place" the bard murmured and Geralt would have found it funny had it not been for the sickening feeling in his stomach, he looked at some of those books and knew what they're about, that they had a knowledge that should be lost.

"I think I know what the creature is" he said, low and serious, frowning as he looked at one of the spilled potions.

“And what-“ Jaskier didn't have time to finish, there was a loud bang on his left side when Geralt casted Aard and a humanoid creature hit the wall.

"There are four" the Witcher said, sword in hand. The creature stood up quickly and Geralt could see it clearly, ribs and scapula showing, muscles that were a bright and abnormal red, its toes moving like fingers of the hands, disfigured face and sharp teeth.

 _Mutants,_ he grunted. Salamandra work probably, it would explain why the city had protection.

"Hide!" he shouted at Jaskier at the same moment the creature let out a loud growl, coming at him.

Mutants are fast and agile, so it's hard to hit them, but he killed the first one as quickly as possible, seconds before more two showed up on his left side and one on the right, trying to hurt him with claws and teeth, narrowly dodging the blade of his sword.

But, as skillful and fast as they are, Geralt knew that this type of mutant was more animal than human, irrational, and cornering them in a closed space wouldn't be a difficult task.

With Yrden he managed to trap one and take its head off, going to the side just in time not to be hit by the claws of the others two. The bookshelves nearby swayed and some bottles hit the floor. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the flame of the candle that Jaskier held.

The problem was that he wasn't the only one to see it.

"Geralt!" the bard shouted, having to move quickly in a way that made him throw the candlestick away, when a fifth mutant tried to grab him "You said four!"

The Witcher cast Aard again, with two creatures on either his sides, he couldn't approach Jaskier in time.

“Jaskier! Run!" he shouted as he swung the sword once more, he knew he wouldn't be able to hit the mutants if he wasn't fully focused on it.

"I can't! I can't see anything!” he crawled trying to get closer to the candlestick, the candle still had a small flame that struggled to stay alive.

Geralt grunted, hitting and cutting the arm of one of the mutants, the creature screeched, but gave enough space for him to go to the candlestick and to the bard before the fifth monster reached him.

"Take your dagger and attack everything that comes close" he said, kicking the creature in the chest, helping the bard to rise and handing him the candle.

"What if you're also close?" Jaskier asked breathlessly, leaning on a bookshelf.

"Just do what I say!" he didn't wait for an answer, returning to the fight, but the mutants were faster, attacking together, surrounding him and cornering him against the wall, not giving him time to move, one of them hit the Witcher on his abdomen and he heard Jaskier shout his name.

"Stay where you're!" He shouted back, claws now digging into his arm. He was so focused on the mutants that he didn't hear the sound of wood being dragged across the floor, only realizing what was going on when he suddenly had to step aside, since one of the bookshelves was falling on his direction, crushing two of the creatures.

The flasks that were on it shattered, the liquids flying in several directions, soaking Geralt and Jaskier - who was too close to the last mutant - the Witcher heard the bard cursing loudly when the last creature tried to catch him, but Geralt casted Yrden again and the mutant's head was cut off before it could reach Jaskier.

Geralt took a deep breath, fingers firmly on the sword's hilt, his medallion still vibrating and his skin tingling. Jaskier in front of him was panting, looking at him with wide eyes, clothes stained in differents colors from the liquids that splashed on both of them.

"What were you thinking?!" he shouted, the bard blinked twice before raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Excuse me. _What?"_ he said taking a step forward and pointing a finger at Geralt "I just helped you and that is the first thing you say to me?!"

"I had everything under control!"

Jaskier laughed wryly.

“Ah, did you? I can see that you're bleeding and you tell me you had everything under control?! ”

“I'm a Witcher, Jaskier! That's nothing!"

"I'm sorry if I care enough about you that I don't want to see a monster slicing you up!"

This time it was Geralt who took a step forward.

“Don't you think before you act? Do you care that much about me to risk your life?!”

"Yes! And what right do you have to say something like that? You made it clear that you don't give a damn about my life!” Jaskier gestured with his arms, dramatically.

"I fucking care about you!" Geralt said in a snarl “Do you think I want to see you hurt? Do you think I want to lose you?”

Jaskier laughed wryly again.

"I dont know! Why don't you answer that, Geralt? Why don't you tell me everything you said on that mountain again?” he raised his voice.

"Because none of that was true!" and suddenly Geralt was shouting "I would lose my mind if something happened to you!"

"Why?" and Jaskier was shouting too "Why do you suddenly care?"

"Because I love you!"

It was loud and seemed to echo for a few seconds, Jaskier stopped talking, looking at Geralt with so many emotions running across his face that it was impossible to read any.

The Witcher opened his eyes wide, realizing what had happened and what he had just said. He didn't mean to say that, he didn't mean to expose that feeling out loud, at least not now and not like this.

Then why? Why did he answer that question so sincerely?

He looked at the bard, still astonished by the confession, hair stuck to his forehead, wet with the potions that somehow splashed on his face...

_Fuck._

"The potions" he said quietly.

"What?"

“That's why I said it. 'Cause of the potions.”

Jaskier pressed his lips together and he looked down at his stained clothes and then at the bookshelf on the floor.

"Right" he said in a whisper "The potions."

Geralt didn't like the way he said it, the way that suddenly all the energy that Jaskier put into the discussion seemed to leave the room and melancholy take over.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, something was wrong.

The bard sighed.

"It's just… I should have known" he laughed a sad laugh that made Geralt's chest ache "That the only way for you to say something like that to me would be under the effect of a potion."

The Witcher frowned. What?

"And even with the potion, you still know that it's not true."

Again. _What?_

The bard tightened his fingers on the candlestick, moving his body toward the exit.

"What are you talking about?" he took Jaskier by the wrist, making him look into his eyes.

"You would never love me" he replied and grimaced, he didn't want to say it out loud.

"Why?"

He grunted.

"Are you trying to torture me, Geralt?"

"No" he replied even though it was a rhetorical question.

“You never chose me before, even when I was the only one who stayed by your side. I never asked you for anything, Geralt, the only thing I wanted was a friend and even that you refused to say you are!”

The Witcher pressed his lips together, he felt something tighten in his chest, and it hurt.

“Why would you want me? You have Yennefer! And I'm sure you two are fine now, you wouldn't look for me before found her! So you tell me, Geralt. Why would you love me?”

The words came out of his mouth before he had a chance to think about them.

"It was always you! You get on my nerves, Jaskier!”

"Oh, excuse me, but-"

"Listen to me!" he spoke louder and the bard stopped talking, crossing his arms “You get on my nerves, but I never wanted it to end! You, singing, talking or just smiling, seeing more in me than others see, more than I see. You're too good to be true, to good to be part of _my_ truth, and suddenly when I realized... Fuck, I was terrified! Witchers shouldn't feel that way, you're human and the Path isn't safe, one day I wouldn't be fast enough to save you, you would die, Jaskier.”

"So you chose to send me away?" The bard said in a low, sad voice, looking away and Geralt wanted to punch himself.

"The worst choice I've ever made."

They were silent for a second, the Witcher still holding the bard's wrist and Jaskier refusing to look the golden eyes.

“How…” he finally said, his voice full of doubts “How am I supposed to know it's true? How am I supposed to know that you won't do the same thing the next time something goes wrong?”

Geralt brought his fingers up to Jaskier's chin, holding his face gently, staring at that beautiful blue.

“I won't” he said with certainty “The potions” the corner of his lips lifted slightly when he saw the bard make a confused expression “Whatever we mix, the result was _this_. Truth serum.” 

Jaskier blinked, tilting his head to the side and widening his eyes. Geralt tried not to smile at how adorable he was.

"Oh... Well..." he cleared his throat "That explains why I said some things but..."

"You don't believe?"

"I don't know, Geralt, I..."

The Witcher sighed, letting go of the bard's wrist and face.

"Lie to me."

"What?"

“Lie to me, Jaskier. Tell me, what's my name?”

He saw Jaskier stutter for a moment, widening his eyes before exclaiming:

"Geralt!" the Witcher smiled at the incredulous expression on the troubadour's face.

“Truth serum! Gods, Geralt, tell me the effect will wear off!” he looked at himself, as if trying to see the magic “I'm a bard! I can't spend my whole life without lying!”

Geralt laughed, a low, husky laugh that Jaskier hadn't heard in a long time "Usually it lasts a few days, otherwise I can make the antidote."

Jaskier sighed in relief before looking at the Witcher again, blue so deep that Geralt was afraid of getting lost there.

"So..." he said and Geralt knew what was coming next "Do you really love me?"

"Yes" he answered quickly and frowned at that.

"Sorry, I know it's hard for you to talk about feelings and that I'm taking advantage of the whole truth serum situation, but I need to know, Geralt" he sighed "Why did you never tell me that?"

“At first I didn't want it. I didn't want to love you" Jaskier looked away, clearly hurt by it "I told you, Jaskier, you're human, with a whole life ahead of you, a life that could be normal and not following the Butcher of Blaviken."

The troubadour grimaced, as the years passed he began to loathe that moniker even more than Geralt.

"Did it never cross your mind that life at your side was what I wanted?" Jaskier looked back at him, his gaze fierce.

"No. Who would want that?”

"So you know less about me than I thought."

Geralt grunted, shaking his head.

“You can charm anyone, Jaskier, a wink and you have a crowd wrapped around your finger. And you have the Countess. Why would you want a life with me?”

"Because I love you, you big oaf!" he shouted, making Geralt's eyes widen “I've loved you for decades! I've loved you since before the djinn! ”

"You…?"

"And before you ask, no, I wouldn't tell either, to be honest I thought you knew and was just trying to spare my feelings, but after the mountain, well..."

Geralt took a step forward again, a pained expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Jaskier, for the things I said, I-..." he was going to continue but the bard raised a hand, asking for silence.

"I know and with the potions I also know you're saying the truth, but I'm not going to let this die anytime soon" he put his hands on his waist "You have a lot to make up for and you'll start doing it in an instant, but before" he grimaced looking around as much as the light of the candle allowed "Can we do this outside?"

Geralt nodded, following the bard to the exit, the moonlight welcoming them.

Jaskier leaned against one of the wooden walls outside the cottage, narrowing his eyes in the direction Geralt was standing, watching him put the sword in its sheath, he could see that the injuries had already stopped bleeding, thanks to his mutations.

"Now, Witcher" he pointed his index finger at Geralt "Since when do you love me?"

“I realized something changed when the djinn attacked you, but I tried not to think about it. I was sure about it the day that sorceress attacked us and my eyes...” he said, lips twisting a little and Jaskier opened his mouth and raised his eyebrow.

“Are you telling me that we fell in love at practically the same time, a decade ago! And we never did anything about it?”

"I wouldn't have done anything, I told you" he pinched the bridge of his nose "You terrify me."

"Me?! How I-?!”

"I never loved like that, Jaskier" he said, leaning against the wall, next to the bard "I had moments in the past, but you... I didn't even know I could feel something so strong..."

Jaskier sighed, leaning his head against the wood and looking at the stars.

"And Yennefer?" he finally asked, even though he knew it could hurt his heart.

"We're the same" Geralt said "I thought it might work with her, she thought so."

The troubadour was quiet, still focused on the night sky.

“But it didn't” Geralt sighed, looking to the side, watching the way the moon lit Jaskier's face “I care about her and she's a great mother for Ciri, but we don't love each other. It was never love.”

The bard looked at him, his expression open and vulnerable, and Geralt knew his was the same.

"If it weren't for the potions..." he said in a whisper "Would you have told me all that?"

"I don't know" was the truth "Maybe one day, yes."

Jaskier sighed.

"What if I left before you said it?"

His chest ached just thinking about that possibility and how this sentence could have more than one meaning.

“Then I would have my memories and I would never forget you. Even if you forget about me.”

Jaskier stopped in front of Geralt, holding both of his hands.

"I would never forget you, Geralt" he said quietly "You're the first one I truly loved."

"Then stay with me" Geralt said, letting go of one hand so he could wrap his arm around the bard's waist and pull him close "I want to stay by your side until you say you don't want me anymore."

"So you're stuck with me, Geralt of Rivia, 'cause there's no chance that I wouldn't want you by my side."

The Witcher smiled, his forehead touching Jaskier's, hearing the way the bard's heart skipped a beat.

"I love you" he said and would have said even without the potions and will keep saying it until his last breath.

"I love you" Jaskier replied, smiling.

And when their lips met, it was as if things were finally right, as if all the missing pieces had come together.

And they stayed there, only the moon as a witness. Finally together.

**III**

"For the last time, Jaskier" Geralt sighed "The effect will be over in a few days" he heard a grunt.

“You say that 'cause it wasn't you who was hit by a spell. Seriously, Geralt, why me?”

The Witcher rolled his eyes.

"You deserved it" Jaskier made a sound of outrage "I warned you not to argue with sorcerers."

"I didn't know he was a sorcerer!" he said, voice a tone above the usual "And he was saying rude things about you, I had to do something!"

Geralt shook his head, a small amused smile on his face.

"My hero" he said wryly and tilted his head to the side, dodging a stick the bard tossed at him.

Jaskier sighed.

"No performances for a while then..."

Geralt murmured, looking back over his shoulders and finding exactly what he expected. Nothing.

It turns out that in the last city where he and Jaskier stopped, Geralt found a contract for some drowners, it would be a fight that Jaskier had seen several times, so he, this time, stayed behind. It took about two hours, the Witcher returned to the inn hoping to see the bard starting his performance or drinking and talking to some people, making friends and enchanting everyone as he always did, but Jaskier wasn't there and Geralt found it really weird, worried, he went to the room they shared.

Even with the door closed, he could hear the bard's heart beat loudly and smell the strong, sour scent of anxiety.

"Jaskier?” he called to warn of his arrival before turning the knob and entering the room.

Jaskier would have laughed at the incredulous expression and the way Geralt's frowned his eyebrows if he wasn't kinda terrified. The Witcher could hear him, could smell him and even feel the heat emanating from his body, but he couldn't see him.

"Jaskier?" he said again, this time lower and softer, reaching out to where he knew the bard should be, his fingers touching fabric that his eyes couldn't see.

"Geralt" Jaskier replied, his voice breaking a little "Tell me you can see me, please" he asked in a whisper, heart still racing.

“I can't” the Witcher heard the bard stifle a sob and felt fingers intertwine with his, he pulled Jaskier into a hug “What happened?”

Jaskier took a deep breath, laying his head on Geralt's shoulder.

"I can say that I was an active participant in a discussion that took place outside the inn a few moments ago."

"A discussion about what, Jaskier?"

The bard grunted, moving his hands theatrically even though it wasn't visible to the Witcher.

"You know, about... things."

Geralt sighed.

"You were defending me again, weren't you?"

"Of course I was!" the bard moved into the embrace, placing both hands on Geralt's chest and the Witcher knew he was staring at him, he felt a twinge of disappointment at not being able to see the way his blue eyes glowed furiously. It was not the first time they had this conversation “Do you think I can keep silent while I hear what they say about you? The lies told by those ungrateful, arrogant, idiots, insects who aren't worth the air they breathe!"

"Jaskier" Geralt caught the bard's attention, caressing his back gently "And why are you invisible?"

"One of them was a sorcerer." 

Geralt growled. _Of course_ one of them would be a fucking sorcerer!

It had been two days since the bard was invisible and obviously two days when Geralt heard complaints and more complaints about it, fortunately, the spell was a weak one, they just had to wait for the effect to end.

They were on their way to the city, needed to stop at the market to buy supplies and some herbs, in a matter of coins the days without Jaskier's performances wouldn't be so worrying, but the Witcher knew the bard he was feeling down, so close to civilization he couldn't sing or play his lute - it wouldn't be a good thing if someone saw the instrument floating and being played by an invisible musician.

It was already dark when they arrived in the city. Fortunately there was a room for them - well, for Geralt - and miraculously the bard remained silent as they moved around the establishment and up the stairs.

They quickly left their bags on the bedroom floor, Jaskier complaining that he wouldn't even be able to drink that night and Geralt sighed saying he would bring ale and food to the room.

"It's not the same thing, Geralt" he said and Geralt knew the bard was definitely pouting, the Witcher didn't understand the appeal of drinking and talking to strangers the way Jaskier always loved to do, so he just sighed again.

The atmosphere in the tavern was comfortable and he chose a table - in the corner as usual, where he could observe the place. There was a bard playing and he could tell he's a beginner and- not that he was going to admit that out loud - that Jaskier is much, much better.

Speaking of the devil, he was sitting next to Geralt, occasionally moving on the bench, clearly full of energy and not enjoying standing still.

"You don't have to sit" the Witcher said quietly, without looking to the side.

The bard just huffed.

"There are several things you can do while you're invisible, Jaskier" he took a sip of his ale "Take advantage of that."

Jaskier murmured thoughtfully and for a few seconds was silent, before getting up.

Geralt tried to focus his senses on Jaskier, to know what he was going to do. The bard stopped and the Witcher frowned, Jaskier had crouched and crawled under their table.

“Jaskier” he felt fingers lightly caress his thigh, he straightened his posture looking around, people were too busy drinking or dancing so thankfully nobody heard Geralt “What are you doing?” he whispered, tightening his grip on the tankard when he felt Jaskier fidget with his buttons, unbuttoning his trousers.

"I'm bored!" he said, his voice low in a way that he knew only Geralt would be able to hear "And" he could almost hear the smug smile in the bard's voice "Taking advantage of that."

"Jaskier" he said again, this time trying to sound like a warning, he heard the bard chuckle, he took Geralt's shirt out of his pants, placing a hand under the cloth and caressing the skin close to the Witcher's navel and then slowly lowered his fingers towards the waistband of his pants.

He moved on the bench, aware of where they are, trying to control his body reactions. Jaskier realized this, chuckling softly again before moving closer, placing both hands on Geralt's thigh and brushing his lips between his legs, kissing his still-covered and quickly getting hard cock.

Geralt swallowed, bringing the tankard to his lips, staring at the wooden table while Jaskier brushed his lips at the bulge in his pants, making small sounds of contentment as he realized how well Geralt was responding to that.

He stopped for some seconds, the Witcher took a sip of ale and almost choked, 'cause at the same moment the bard slid his hand into his trousers, long fingers wrapping around his half-hard cock, pulling him out of his pants and leaving it free and uncovered. Jaskier murmured happily, without warning giving a quick stroke and Geralt hold back a groan.

"Don't forget that they can see you, Geralt" Jaskier warned and the Witcher was prepared to give an ironic comment in reply, but all the air was punched out of his lung when he felt Jaskier's mouth around the tip of his cock. The bard moved his tongue over the slit, hand going up and down slowly.

Geralt held the table and pressed his lips together, feeling his cock throbbing, he wanted to wrap his fingers in Jaskier's soft hair, he wanted to look down and see those bright blue eyes watching him as the length of his cock disappeared in the heat of that lips.

He groaned, a low sound that rumbled in his chest when Jaskier's tongue replaced his finger over the vein on the side of his cock, hands tightening the grip at the base. He stopped and Geralt knew that this was a "try not to attract attention" warning before they really started.

And Geralt thought for a moment that he would break the table, his knuckles turning white from the strength he held in the wood, while Jaskier slid his lips down, and down, and he felt the heat surrounding him even more. Jaskier moaned, the sound vibrating along his length making him shiver, he felt the bard's throat tighten around the tip of his cock and kept his jaw closed, pressing his lips so that no sound escaped.

There were few times that Jaskier did this, taking his cock like that - mainly 'cause Geralt was bigger than average - so every time this happened it was as if the Witcher's body caught on fire, melted and then tried to reform itself while the shocks of pleasure went up his spine.

Jaskier was good at what he did, his mouth having more talents than singing and making ironic and sassy comments. He felt the cock throb under his tongue, his hands again on both of Geralt's thighs and when only the tip was inside his mouth he lowered his lips again, so slowly that the Witcher felt his toes curling.

Geralt took the tankard to his face, it was practically empty, but it was doing a good job of hiding that he was biting his lower lip.

Suddenly Jaskier increased the speed, fingers squeezing Geralt's thigh, sucking hard around his cock and the Witcher tried not to close his eyes, groaning a little louder than he intended, fortunally the music was still playing. Jaskier moaned and Geralt allowed himself a small smile for knowing that the bard was also controlling himself not to be so loud, but then his hip went forward involuntarily when he felt Jaskier's throat tighten around him again and the bard moaned louder than he should have.

"Fuck" he murmured, in a half swear, half groan, looking around, luckily no one seemed to notice, he rested his elbow on the table, hands clasped in front of his face, lips pressed against his knuckles.

The sensation growing in his body made him gasp, sounds stuck in his throat as Jaskier went up and down with his lips, licking and sucking hard, a hand caressing his balls in a way that he knew made the Witcher feel so, _so_ good.

"Jaskier" he warned, not knowing what to do, he was so close that if they stopped now it would be torture, but at the same time his eyes went from one direction to another, watching the room, the music could stop at any moment and he didn't know if he could be silent. If they both could.

The bard ignored it, continuing what he was doing with even more determination, Geralt's toes curling again, while the bard lowered his lips one more time and went down and down, taking him deep... He bit his knuckles, hips trembling under Jaskier's hands, as he felt the bard's throat around almost all of his cock, in a way he had never felt before, the bard's nose against his pubic hair and the vibration of his little moans going up his body and making him shudder.

Jaskier swallowed, tighting around him and that was exactly what made him to close his eyes and sink his teeth into the skin of his fingers, going forward involuntarily, even though there wasn't even a inch between his body and Jaskier's lips as he came. And he came hard, his eyes closed tightly, half of his mind listening to the noise of people around him and feeling Jaskier's fingers dig into his thigh, the other half still seeing white from the pleasure running through his veins.

He groaned, Jaskier let out low moans as he slid his lips up, swallowing around him, making Geralt shudder with overstimulation, cleaning the come with his tongue...

"Excuse me" he turned his head quickly and at the same moment the bard stopped moving, half of Geralt's cock still in his mouth.

The barmaid was standing beside his table, frowning "You don't look so good" she said "Need something?"

"I'm fine" he said, his voice hoarse than usual, holding another groan when he felt the bard move his tongue _"that bastard"_ Geralt thought.

"Want more ale?" she asked, her expression making it clear that she wasn't convinced and that she knew something was up.

"No. Thank you” he said quickly, mentally thanking the people at the next table for calling her before she could ask any more questions.

He took a deep breath and Jaskier finally took his cock off his mouth.

"If I had to run out of here with my dick for everyone to see, I would kill you.”

He heard the bard laugh as he fixed Geralt's clothes.

"You would never" he replied and the Witcher had to admit that the way his voice was hoarse made his spent cock throb one more time.

He felt movement at his side and knew that Jaskier had sat down.

"And now?" he asked.

"Now" Geralt replied "We go back to our room and you're going to eat something, you haven't since morning."

Jaskier murmured, agreeing.

"And then" he moved his hands, finding the bard's and interlacing their fingers "Maybe I can return the favor."

Jaskier smiled, leaning over and resting his head on Geralt's shoulder,

"That would be interesting."

And, oh, it'll be a long night...

**IV**

"Stop singing" he said more harsh than he intended, Jaskier sighed, but stopped.

Normally he didn't care about the incessant singing, most of the time he liked to listen and even be part of the bard's creative process, but this time his mood wasn't one of the best, the hunt had taken longer than he planned and even though everything had gone alright, the reward wasn't worth the stress of days in the forest tracking the creature. He wanted a moment of silence to breathe and calm his mind, but obviously that was too much to ask.

Jaskier - impossible to be stopped in the middle of a composition - started to whistle moments after he stopped singing, Geralt grunted, but the melody was soft and low, so it didn't bother him so much, he held on Roach's reins, the bard walking beside him (he didn't want to ride, saying that walking helped him to think better).

They continued like this for a few minutes until Jaskier sang again, it seemed louder than usual, being accompanied by the whistle melody, resonating in his mind and as much as he liked the bard's voice, that combination of sounds wasn't pleasant .

"I told you to stop singing!" he practically growled and for a few seconds everything was silent. Until he closed his eyes tightly, why did the thoughts in his mind seem to yell to him in confusion?

"I wasn't singing" the bard said, pulling Roach's rein from his hand and stopping the mare.

"Yes you were" he didn't open his eyes, why was everything so loud?

“Geralt” the bard spoke softly, placing a hand on the Witcher's thigh “I was whistling, unless I developed an unusual skill, the last time I checked, it isn't possible to sing and whistle at the same time!"

Geralt opened his eyes, this time the confusion in his mind was his, he stared at Jaskier, the bard frowning, he looked away, sighing, maybe he needed to rest more than he thought.

 _"Is he really fine?"_ he heard him asking, quietly, as if to himself.

"I'm fine" he replied in a grunt.

"No, you're not" Jaskier sighed _"Why are you still hiding things from me?"_

“I'm not hiding anything from you. I'm fine."

Jaskier's eyes widened and once again Geralt's mind was filled with noise and thoughts that he could not discern.

"I- How you?" the troubadour stammered, taking his hands off the Witcher's thigh and taking a step back _"How is that possible?"_

"How is _what_ possible?" he said harshly, staring at the bard with his lips pressed firmly.

"Geralt" Jaskier still with widened eyes "I didn't say that out loud."

The Witcher narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I-" Jaskier took a deep breath, approaching him, brought his fingers up to his chin, holding his face so that Geralt wouldn't look away from him for even a second _"Can you hear me?"_

He asked and it was Geralt''s turn to widen his eyes, he heard it, heard it loud and clear, but at no point did Jaskier move his lips to say that.

He nodded, his expression surprised and the way the bard looked at him they shared the same thought.

"What the fuck is that?" well, they _actually_ shared that thought, 'cause Geralt was able to hear the bard's voice resonating in his mind.

"You can hear my thoughts" Jaskier said quietly, without breaking eye contact and Geralt just nodded "This is... I don't know how to handle this information."

And it's true, there's so much going on inside his head that the Witcher couldn't hold on to a single thought and decipher what it meant, he growled dissatisfied.

"Do you always think that much?"

Jaskier's reply was just a laugh.

"How did this happen?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know, maybe it's was that necklace in the forest that I told you to not touch and you touched anyway" Geralt said and Jaskier put his hand on his chest pretending to be offended.

"Of course, it is always the bard's fault and not the Witcher's who _sank_ in a lake that was clearly overflowed with magic."

"I have resistance to magic" he replied and Jaskier laughed, tapping him on the shoulder.

"If you say so" he rolled his eyes, giving Geralt the reins and starting to walk.

Ten seconds and the music was playing again in his mind.

 _"It looks like he won't stop singing, then"_ he thought, sighing to himself.

It would take two more hours to get to the village, and, honestly, Geralt was exhausted.

How did the bard manage to put up with the abnormal amount of information his mind poured out all the time? Poems about the sky, about the breeze, the sunset, about every flower they saw on the way, flowers that Jaskier knew name and meaning - okay, maybe that was interesting, he memorized some to give as a gift to the bard someday, since he wasn't good at expressing what he felt in words. There were also a lot of songs, melodies and more melodies and compositions, thoughts about chords and techniques that Geralt had no idea what meant. He closed his eyes, once again hearing Jaskier change the stanza of his new song and losing focus while remembering the story that inspired it. And not to mention when Jaskier decided to take his mind to some scenarios that made it clear why every time the Witcher could smell arousal in the air...

He couldn't say anything about it, he wouldn't ask Jaskier to stop _thinking,_ nor did he want to make him uncomfortable by remembering that he now had the ability to listen to something so intimate and personal.

 _"The moon is beautiful today"_ it interrupted his thoughts, Jaskier's voice was softer in his mind, calm and delighted _"Like that time when I escaped through my window to watch the stars in that field near home."_

Geralt looked at him out of the corner of his eye, Jaskier was looking at the sky, still murmuring a melody, his face lit by moonlight, a small smile on his lips.

_"I had never seen so many stars before... It would be a perfect night, but then..."_

He saw the smile disappear from the bard's lips, a low sigh escaping him.

Geralt frowned and before he could think about it he was asking:

"Then what?" he looked behind him and immediately regretted it, Jaskier's eyes widened, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't. Geralt turned his head, looking straight ahead again.

"I'm sorry" he said "I can't stop listening"

He heard Jaskier take a deep breath.

"It's okay, it's not your fault" the bard laughed softly, but he didn't have much humor in that laugh "To be honest, there's nothing on my mind that I wouldn't share with you."

Geralt looked back again, his chest warming from the trust in those eyes.

"Okay, some things can be a little embarrassing, I wouldn't be proud if you knew" he kept saying.

"Like the way my eyes shine in contrast to the moonlight?" Geralt raised an eyebrow and Jaskier laughed.

"I say things like that in my songs, Geralt, come on."

"Or how my pants are deliciously tight on my ass and you want to bite?"

This time the bard's eyes widened and the way his cheek was slightly flushed made the Witcher smirk.

"Okay, maybe that one..."

"I have to say, your mind is very creative when it comes to sex."

Jaskier grunted.

"Okay, yeah, there's some things I don't want you to know, but none of this has to do with my past, I can guarantee."

Geralt laughed, shaking his head, he knew it's true, they had both talked about the past a few times, but little about childhood, Geralt didn't want to spoil the mood telling about the trials and Jaskier, well, just said that the viscount's life wasn't for him....

"My father" the bard said after a while, his mind had gone strangely quiet and Geralt didn't know what to expect. "That night when I ran away to see the moon... He didn't have a good reaction."

The Witcher felt his chest ache for the memories that followed, blurry memories of a small child, someone screamed, the fear so present that it was almost palpable.

“He's the main reason why I never went back to Lettenhove. Not before his death at least.”

The bard sighed, fidgeting his fingers, more memories came after that and Geralt wanted to go back in time and strangle that man, how could someone treat a child that way.

"I'm sorry," he said again, but the troubadour shook his head.

“Don’t be” he smiled “Everything is in the past now.”

He nodded, stopping Roach, extending his hand and inviting Jaskier to ride in front of him, the bard smiled, accepting.

He wrapped his arms around the bard's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder, closing his eyes for a minute and enjoying the scent of honeysuckle, cedarwood, mint and love.

Jaskier hummed in mind and voice.

“When we passed the flower field,” he said “you said they reminded you of two young women you met in Oxenfurt. And that, one day, you would write a ballad about them…”

"Hmm" Jaskier nodded.

"Tell me about it."

"It's sad and very romantic" he said with the voice he always used when telling a story "Get ready."

Geralt laughed softly, pulling Jaskier's body closer to him, listening to the troubadour's soft voice mixing with the images that popped into his mind thanks to the bard's memories.

Whatever the real reason he's able to see them, he would think about it later, after hearing and seeing every story that Jaskier want to share with him.

And after trying some of those ideas that might or might not involve a bed.

**V**

"Geralt!" the bard's loud voice, an octave higher than the usual, made him jump off his bedroll, wide awake, gripping the hilt of the steel sword he always kept close.

"What?" he asked and his own voice sounded different to his ears, he blinked, adjusting his eyes to the brightness of the sunlight that hit his face - how long had he slept?

The bard laughed, a soft, melodic laugh as he crouch in front of the Witcher, spreading his arms theatrically.

"Look at me!" he smiled, chestnut hair much longer than it used to be, his features smoother, face thinner, cheekbones more apparent and his lips fuller smiling at him "I have boobs!"

The Witcher frowned, looking down the bard's body and really... Not just boobs, but his hips were wider and his body was more feminine. He blinked, staring again at those blue eyes that hadn't changed - apparently it wasn't possible for his lashes to become even longer and beautiful.

"Why are you..." he asked, Jaskier looked down at Geralt's body and the Witcher did the same, realizing that it wasn't just the troubadour who was different.

He brought both hands to his breasts, lifting his head again with a incredulous expression "What?"

Jaskier laughed, standing up, his long hair following the movement, looking impossibly soft.

"This is _really_ something" he smiled, inspecting his body "My hands are a little smaller, but I don't think it'll make a big difference while playing the lute."

Geralt ran a hand over his own hair, still the same length, murmuring. He could tell the difference in his voice, even though it's still hoarse, wasn't as harsh and low as before.

Speaking about voice:

"Can I still sing?" Jaskier asked and didn't wait for a reply, cleared his throat, moved his shoulders back and forth and started singing.

Geralt raised his eyebrows in surprise. He could sing, he _really_ could. The voice was strong, having the same effect and power as Jaskier's usual voice, but the falsettos and higher notes sounded divine.

While Jaskier tested his vocal control on old songs, changing the melody from Toss a Coin and laughing at the results, the Witcher smiled with a fondly look, suddenly thinking that he would fall in love with each and every version of Jaskier.

The bard approached, still laughing softly and took the sword out of his hand - he didn't even notice he was still holding it - before sitting down beside him "Yeah, I can sing."

"It doesn't surprise me."

"Is that you admitting that you like my voice?"

"Don’t flattered yourself" he said pushing the bard's shoulder with his own, Jaskier laughed, looking at him with a mischievous smile.

"And can _you_ sing?" He smirked.

"Don't even think about it."

“Come on, Geralt, please” Jaskier put a hand on the Witcher's thigh “Not that your usual voice isn't wonderful, but this one is adorable. Just a stanza from Toss to Coin, please.”

“I prefer to be swallowed by a Selkie Maw. Again” he said in a deadpan tone and Jaskier grunted, rolling his eyes.

“You're no fun” he slapped the Witcher on the thigh seeing his lips curl slightly upwards “Okay, jokes aside” the bard stood up in front of Geralt, wiping invisible dust off his trousers “What do you think made _this"_ he pointed to his own body "happen?"

Geralt sighed, finally getting up and stretching, he and Jaskier were still about the same height, but the bard was slimmer now, contrasting with his still muscular body, even if more feminine now.

"Gods, you're gorgeous" Jaskier said and the Witcher laughed, ignoring the comment to continue the previous conversation.

"Maybe you should tell me what made this happen" he said, raising an eyebrow. Jaskier made a high-pitched sound of outrage.

"Are you implying that this is my fault?"

“I don't know, it was you who went to an apothecary and came back with new 'spices'. I saw you putting something in our stew yesterday.”

The bard's eyes widened. "Well, the saleswoman said the herbs would make us see things from a different perspective, but I was expecting something to do with our senses, not with... well, the whole body."

Geralt smile to him.

"You really are only trouble, bard."

Jaskier feigned a pout, approaching him and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"The kind of trouble you can't live without, Witcher" Geralt smiled, stealing a peck from those lips that were still so soft and inviting.

"Unfortunately" he grunted.

"Always grumpy" Jaskier replied, smiling against Geralt's mouth "You know... maybe we should take advantage of this situation."

The Witcher raised an eyebrow, kind of knowing where this was going.

"I'm listening."

Jaskier moved his lips down his jaw, nibbling gently.

"Maybe I can show you the fame I have on the continent, why there are so many furious cuckolds chasing me."

Geralt laughed.

"I'm almost 100 years old, Jaskier, maybe I'm more skillful than you..." he teased.

"Oh, yeah?" the bard looked at him, eyes shining as they always did when faced with a challenge "Wanna bet?" he moved his lips closer to the Witcher's ear, nibbling at a spot on his neck that he knew would make him shiver "Let's see who'll be the first to beg."

Geralt smiled, a wolfish smile, as he wrapped his arms around Jaskier's waist.

"Deal."

**+1**

Jaskier moaned, leaning his head on the tree in front of him, holding his chemise firmly while Geralt's body went forward, his chest against the bard's back, sliding into it, stretching and opening him.

Geralt groaned low, holding Jaskier's hip and not letting he move, hiding his face in the curve of his neck, smelling him and brushing his lips over the spot.

Jaskier whimpered, trying to roll his hips to show that he was ready and wanted the Witcher to move, Geralt kissed the bard's neck, grinding slowly, they both sighed. He repeated this a few times, moving minimally.

"Come on, Geralt" Jaskier said, a little breathlessly, looking over his shoulder "Fuck me."

Geralt groaned, biting him harder, he went forward in a sharp and quick thrust, burying himself in Jaskier, causing the bard to let out a broken moan, reaching out to grab the Witcher's forearm.

And he didn't stop, increasing the speed of his thrusts, wrapping his arms around Jaskier's chest and pulling him even closer, until the only part of their bodies that weren't touching was theirs hips when Geralt went back, letting only the tip of his cock inside Jaskier just to slide in hard, hitting that spot that made him see stars and moan so beautifully for him.

The bard curled his toes, hand gripping the Witcher's arm tightly, mouth open letting out his moans and cries because he knew Geralt loved to hear him, losing himself in the sensation, while the Witcher increased the strength of the thrusts, it wasn't always that Geralt let himself be carried away and fucked him rough. He had to hold the base of his cock so he wouldn't come so soon.

Geralt grunted, gripping Jaskier's hips as he went impossibly deeper feeling Jaskier clenching around his cock, the bard felt his legs go weak and thankfully the Witcher was holding his body tight, fuck it was so good, the way Geralt slid into him with strong thrusts, stretching him out and making him feel so full...

Gods, maybe a little more full than usual.

"Geralt?" he called with a broken moan, the Witcher didn’t stop, didn’t tease to pull out as he was doing previously, now keeping the thrusts focused on going deeper.

The bard closed his eyes, tightening his grip on his own cock, rolling his hips to follow the movement, but suddenly opened his eyes quickly.

"Geralt!" he called again, the Witcher groaned, burying his face in his neck, bitting the skin.

Jaskier felt the base of Geralt's cock swell, partly inside him, stretching and filling him even more, pressing each nerve inside him in a way that made his eyes roll back into his head.

Geralt slowed the thrusts, regaining control for a few moments even if staying rational was really difficult.

"Jaskier" he said quietly, clearly confused by what was going on and the bard looked over his shoulder, bringing his hand to feel the part of Geralt's cock that wasn't inside him.

The Witcher closed his eyes, almost whining when he felt those long fingers caressing him.

"Fuck" Jaskier was panting, trying to concentrate on forming words "Fuck, Geralt, is that a knot?" he whined.

The Witcher growled loudly, apparently yes, it was and it shouldn't be so fucking hot.

"I- I don't know" he said, trying to take a step back, but Jaskier followed him with his hip, pulling a groan from Geralt's throat when he felt all of his knot sliding inside the bard, heat enveloping the entire length, so tight around it.

"Don't you dare stop" the bard said breathlessly, rolling his hips and closing his eyes, Geralt moved hesitantly, still unsure and Jaskier grunted, even though his prostate was being deliciously pressed, he still wanted to more.

"Come on, Wolf" he said with a smirk on his face "Fuck me. Knot me."

He didn't need to speak twice, the Witcher groaned, embraced his body again and both Jaskier's hands held tightly to the arm that was wrapped around his chest and Geralt thrusted hard.

Jaskier bit his lip, wanting to scream with the sensation that was being completely filled, the way Geralt moved, being unable to pull his cock out of Jaskier, knot catching at his rim, keeping the Witcher buried deep inside the bard, sending shocks and more shocks that went up his spine, that blurred his vision and made him shudder.

And Geralt moaned, the sound rumbling in his chest as he lost himself in Jaskier's scent and in the warm and tight feeling around his cock. He closed his eyes, pleasure running through his veins like a lightning and his orgasm came hard as he held the bard's hips in a way that he knew it would leave a mark. Jaskier groaned loud when he felt Geralt came, the knot keeping everything inside him and spurts of his own come shot over the tree in front of him.

They're panting, heart slowly calming while they enjoyed the afterglow.

"What the fuck was that?" the bard asked, resting his head on the Witcher's shoulder.

"Hmm" Geralt was thoughtful for a moment, caressing the hair on Jaskier's chest "I think it has something to do with what that sorcerer said about make me embrace my instincts."

The bard laughed, shaking his head.

"We shouldn't be drinking with sorcerers."

Geralt smiled and made the mistake of trying to move, Jaskier gasped, clenching around his cock, overstimulation his sensitive knot.

"We're stuck, aren't we?" the bard asked, taking a deep breath.

"Hm" was the reply.

"Kinda one of the worst position for that" he sighed.

Geralt looked around, a trunk was lying just behind him and he mentally thanked Jaskier for being impatient and not giving him a chance to take his pants off completely.

"I'm going to move" he warned, pulling the bard's body towards him and carefully sitting on the trunk with Jaskier in his lap.

The bard swore under his breath, the position making him feel even more full and his spent cock throbbed - if he was younger he would probably be ready for a second round, but right now he was exhausted.

Geralt rested his chin on Jaskier's shoulder, still caressing his chest with one hand, the other helding the bard's.

"Seriously, Geralt" Jaskier said in a low voice, tired but amused. "We have to stop getting involved with that stuff. The magic itself it's starting to be a curse."

The Witcher laughed, closing his eyes, the scent of both mixed in the air, Jaskier's skin under his fingers, his warm body wrapped in Geralt's arms and his heart beating like a sweet melody.

"I don't know," Geralt whispered, giving the bard a kiss on his neck "It doesn't look like a curse to me."

**Author's Note:**

> colors:  
> red: anger, annoyance  
> orange: concern  
> black: power, respect  
> pink: affection, romantic love
> 
> (to me, Jaskier's voice as a woman is Madeleine's voice)
> 
> ♡ if you enjoy my work, toss a coin to your writer, please, links are on my twitter ☕️ thank you ♡  
> [ ♡ twitter ♡ ](http://twitter.com/sorcererjaskier)
> 
> also if you liked leave kudos and comments, it will make me very happy 💖


End file.
